an afternoon nap
by mellamaet
Summary: natsume just returned from training with persona and took a nap with mikan, while mikan was asleep, natsume thinks things through, deciding about a matter that would affect their both of their lives greatly. nxm.


**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: **i do not own gakuen alice, and i will never will

**a/n:**i was suppsed to write something but i totally forgot..oh yeah! sorry if the story sucks everyone, i've been busy with classes coming soon, please read my other fanfics, and please REVIEW!

* * *

Another day without your smile

Another day just passes by

A handsome crimson-eyed boy was lying on the grass, tired from his training sessions with persona. He'd been training for five days now

_Two more days_ natsume thought with relief

"You can relax for a while kuro neko, the high school principal called for me, I'll be back soon" persona said as he walked away and left natsume to ponder on his thoughts

_I miss polka-dots_ natsume thought as he stared at the clouds in the sky

_I miss her smile, her laugh, her voice, her very presence_ natsume thought melodramatically as he played with the blades of grass around him

He smirked as he remembered the time when he asked her to be his girlfriend

FLASHBACK

Natsume brought mikan to the northern woods, asking her to dress formally for an event there

"Natsume? Why do I have to wear a dress? I don't think anybody would hold an event in the northern woods, its scary there and dark and full of sinister looking creatures" mikan said as she was being led by natsume because she was blind folded

"And besides, why do I have to wear a blind fold?" mikan continued

"shut up baka, just keep your eyes clothes and try not to fall" natsume said as continued leading mikan to the center of the woods, which was decorated with Japanese lanterns and candles, and at the center of all the decorations was a table set for two people and to add to his luck it was a beautiful starry night, he could feel his nervousness slipping away

"Ok you can open your eyes now" natsume said as he let go of mikan's hand and went behind her to remove the blind fold form her eyes

When the blind fold left her eyes, mikan opened her eyes and looked around. She was utterly speechless, she was astounded by the sight in front of her and at time same time touched, that natsume would go through all the trouble to prepare this for her

"Natsume? What's all this for?" mikan said as she turned to look at natsume who was still standing behind her, but now he was holding a beautiful red rose

Mikan watched him as he breathed in evenly, held the rose towards her and said "will you be my girl friend?"

It took mikan a few minutes for the question to register in her mind, when it finally sank in she launched herself towards natsume and said "thank you!!!"

"I love you, do you know that? Ever since we first met" natsume whispered in mikan's ear

"Yeah, I do" mikan said as she leaned on natsume's chest

"And someday, you'll be my wife" natsume said as he tightened his embrace

"Is that a proposal?" mikan asked as she looked up at him

"No, not yet polka-dots, but someday I will propose to you, I promise" natsume said as he looked at mikan and sealed his promise with a kiss

END FLASHBACK

_It's been days since I last saw her _natsume thought as he sighed heavily as he fell asleep while thinking, _I'm desperate to fell her soft skin, I miss running my hands through her soft brown hair …_

And I know how much it means

For you to stay right here with me

Suddenly he was awakened by the sound of rustling leaves and breaking twigs, he stood up, and got ready to attack the intruder then said "who's there? Show yourself!"

"Natsume is that you?" Said a familiar voice

"Mikan?" natsume called out cautiously "where are you?" Natsume asked as he scanned the area for his brunette

Suddenly mikan stumbled out of the bushes; natsume ran to her immediately to catch her fall

"Thanks natsume" mikan said as she fell on natsume's hard waiting arms

"What are you doing here?" natsume asked with a smirk on his face as he helped mikan stand up

"I missed you" mikan said as she wrapped her arms around him and lied on his chest

"I missed you too" natsume said as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist

"Would you mind telling me how exactly you got here?" natsume asked as he removed one arm around mikan's waist and started running his fingers around her soft hair

"I was with everyone, namely Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Iincho, koko, permy, tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai, they were all helping me look for you, then I got lost and I couldn't find them anymore, then suddenly I saw Mr. bear, I was planning to ask directions but then He launched me into the air and I landed there' mikan explained as she pointed to a bush near her and smiled up at him

The time we spend together

Will make our love grow stronger

Suddenly they heard a deep, almost menacing voice nearing them saying "isn't that nice?"

Natsume turned around and glared at the person emerging from the shadows

"Oh, please don't stop just because of me" the person said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and malice

"P-persona-sensei, i-I didn't mean to intrude" mikan said as she let go of her hold on natsume

"You're Miss Sakura right?" Persona asked as he looked at her with his cold calculating eyes

"Yes sir" mikan said meekly

"Ah. So you're the student who possesses the nullification and the stealing alices" persona said coldly

"Yes sir" mikan answered once more

"Get out of here' persona dismissively said as he waved a hand to indicate mikan to leave

"You don't have to leave" natsume said softly as he tried I convince mikan to stay

"You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, right?' persona threatened suggestively

"You wouldn't dare! natsume growled at the dangerous ability class moderator

"I should go" mikan said as she turned to leave

"How would you get back?" natsume asked with concern

"I'll find a way. See you later natsume" Mikan said as she smiled at natsume and left

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it hurts too bad I just

Can't take it any longer

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"I'm leaving" natsume said as he abandoned the target practice that persona had setup for him

"Predictable" persona muttered venomously as natsume left to look for mikan

AT NATSUME'S ROOM

Mikan was lying down on natsume's bed, inhaling his masculine scent, missing him terribly. She turned to her side to find a bunch of pictures on his bedside table

The picture on the top of the pile was a picture of natsume and Ruka beside each other they were both smiling happily when the picture was taken

Mikan traced natsume's smile in the picture this_ must be before the academy found them, before natsume was forced to do missions_ mikan thought sadly as a frown formed on her beautiful face

She put the picture down and placed it beside the pile, the next picture on the pile was a very young natsume with a similar-looking girl, he had his arm around the little girl and like the picture before it, and natsume had a wonderful bright smile on his face

_He looks so happy, and so cute _mikan thought as she smiled _this must be his sister, they look so happy together, at least she's safe now_ mikan thought as she placed the picture on the same spot where she placed the first picture.

Mikan smiled as she saw the next picture on top of the pile, it was a picture of the gang when they were ten. It was taken during mikan's birthday. Mikan stood at the center with her countless presents and was surrounded by the people that she loved.

_Too bad narumi-sensei couldn't join the picture because he had to take it_ mikan thought as she scanned the faces in the picture with her eyes.

She put the picture down and took the next one, which was taken inside a classroom, where youichi was seated on natsume's lap both of them emotionless on the outside but mikan new that inside both of them are filled with warm and happy feelings for the people they hold close

_Youichi looks so cute, he really reminds me of natsume, no wonder he chose natsume to be his onii-chan_ mikan thought fondly as she smiled and placed the picture on top of the others

The last picture at the bottom of the pile was taken recently; it showed natsume and mikan in each other's arms under the sakura tree. It was taken on natsume's birthday, after mikan gave him her present.

_Natsume may look like that he doesn't care but he really does, not everybody realizes that, they just think that natsume is a perverted jerk who enjoys harassing me for his personal pleasure, but unknown to them it's sort of natsume's way of showing me that he really cares _mikan thought lovingly as she held that particular picture close to her heart and fell asleep

Natsume entered his room, he'd just returned from central town because he decided at the last minute to buy mikan a present, then he noticed somebody on his bed, he closed the door and watched as the person stirred

Mikan was awakened by the sound of the door closing, thinking it was just the wind, she stirred and proceeded to go back to sleep, but then she felt a presence in the room, she felt that she was no longer alone, so she sat up and peered through the darkness, unfortunately she couldn't see anything cause he was still groggy from sleep, all the lights were closed, and the all the curtains were all drawn together to prevent any light from shining through the windows

"w-who's there?" Mikan called out cautiously, thinking it was a ghost mikan covered her self with a blanket and stayed very, very still

Then she felt somebody climb up on the bed beside her and laughed

_I know I've heard that laugh before_ mikan thought; the laugh was deep, masculine and familiar to mikan's ears

"n-natsume is that you?" mikan asked as she slowly removed the blanket from her head

"yeah baka, it's me" natsume said as he opened his bedside lamp

With the lamp open mikan could see natsume's face, his face remained stoic but his hypnotic crimson eyes held amusement and love in them

"what are you staring at polka-dots? admiring how handsome I am?" natsume said with a cocky smirk on his face when he noticed mikan staring at him

"don't get cocky with me pervert!" mikan said as she punched natsume lightly on his shoulder

"tch. Polka you are so loud, I bet you didn't even miss me" natsume said

"I did miss you! I missed you so much!" mikan said as she suddenly hugged him which caused him to fall down against the pillows

"In a hurry, aren't we polka-dots" natsume said teasingly as he lifted mikan off him

"Pervert!" mikan simply said as she turned her blushing face away from natsume's line of vision

"I missed you" natsume said as he held mikan's face in his hands

"I missed you to natsume, I missed you so much" mikan said as tears escaped from her eyes

"Hey stop that baka, and besides, I'm here now, and I'll never leave again" natsume said lovingly as he held mikan close to him

"Hey natsume, what's that thing in your jacket pocket?" Mikan asked as she pulled away from natsume

"Oh, it's nothing" natsume said dismissively as he looked at the small bulge that the present for mikan was creating in his pocket

"Well that nothing keeps poking my ribs…and it's starting to hurt" mikan said teasingly as she laughed

"I love the sound of your laugh" natsume said as he removed his jacket and lied down on the bed

Mikan laughed and said "you must be really tired natsume; you're actually giving out compliments, why don't you get some rest?"

"No way polka-dots, you might take advantage of me while I'm asleep, after all, you are a very perverted woman" natsume said teasing mikan with a smirk on his face

"Of course, I'm the pervert here" mikan said as she played along while lying down on the bed, using natsume's chest as a pillow

"Get some rest polka, I'm sure you haven't slept much" natsume as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped one of his arms on her waist

"Mhmm...Ok" mikan managed to say as she snuggled closer to natsume and let sleep overtake her

Natsume on the other hand couldn't sleep; he took the present form his jacket pocket and examined the small velvet box

_Should I propose or not?_ Natsume thought as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a red ruby at the center and two smaller diamonds at either side of the ruby

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

_Why should I propose? What are my reasons to propose to polka-dots? _Natsume thought as he looked at mikan who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Then, a memory suddenly fills his thoughts…

FLASHBACK

Natsume just finished his mission and was now on his way to his dorm to get some well deserved rest, tonight's mission was very hard and challenging, even for him, he didn't have a back up so he suffered multiple injuries, and to top it all off he had overused his Alice again was starting to feel the pain that usually overtook him whenever he used his Alice too much

Suddenly, he felt very weak and went towards their sakura tree to rest, and then he noticed a figure standing under the tree, upon further inspection he found out that it was mikan, wearing her nightgown, a pair of slippers and her robe over that

"M-mikan? What are you doing here?" natsume managed to say when he was near her

"Natsume! I came to see if you were ok!" mikan said as she rushed towards natsume

"I'm fine. I just want to sit down, and you're blocking my way" natsume softly said as mikan pulled him to her, so now he was leaning on her and supporting half of his weight

When they reached the sakura tree mikan placed natsume on the ground and looked at him, then she noticed multiple bruises on his arms, hands and legs

"Natsume, what happened to you?!?" mikan asked as she bent closer to him to examine his wounds

Before he could answer, he started coughing out blood

"Oh no! You overused your Alice as well!" exclaimed mikan with horror

"Shut up polka-dots, declaring the painfully obvious facts is not helping anybody" natsume managed to say before another fistful of coughs shook his body

Mikan didn't know what o do so she brought out the phone that Hotaru gave her for her birthday, she told her to use it only for emergencies

_This can be considered a an emergency_ mikan thought as she dialed narumi-sensei's number

"Sensei! Sorry for waking you up at such an unfortunate time but natsume is in trouble!!! He's wounded and he's coughing out blood and I don't know what to do!" mikan said as she paced back and forth

Mikan paused for a while and listened to the teacher's response

"Ok sensei, we're at the sakura tree thank you" mikan said to him as she closed the phone

"Oi polka-dots, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" natsume managed to say as he coughed out more blood

"Natsume are you ok?" Mikan frantically asked as she rushed towards natsume

Instead of replying, natsume took a couple or more tablets from a white container and swallowed it in one gulp

"Hey, are you sure it's ok to drink that without water?" mikan asked as she examined the bottle looking for consumption directions

"Yeah it's fine" natsume said "it's supposed to stop me from coughing out blood" natsume explained as he put the container back in his pocket

Suddenly natsume coughed violently and blood spewed out of his mouth

"Natsume! Your medicine is not working!" mikan said, alarmed the sight before her

"I could see that?" natsume wheezed out

"Natsume!" mikan exclaimed

Suddenly light shone on their faces and mikan saw narumi-sensei holding a flash light with the kid who had the teleportation Alice beside him.

Natsume was getting weaker by the minute, and he was slowly loosing consciousness, but despite that he was trying to keep up a strong façade, unfortunately he was miserably failing.

When they got to the hospital, nurses crowded around him and placed him on a stretcher and wheeled him towards the emergency room

"Mikan" natsume said weakly, hoping that she would hear him

"I'm right here natsume, but I can't come with you to the emergency room, but don't give up ok? I'll expect you to be ok soon! So you can buy me fluff puffs!!" mikan said as she smiled brightly at him

Natsume looked at mikan's smiling face before being wheeled into the emergency room _I'd rather see her, than the best doctors in the world _he thought as she disappeared from his line of sight

Natsume woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside, he opened his eyes and saw the familiar white ceiling of the hospital above him and the sickening smell of medicine around him.

_What am I doing here?_ Natsume thought, suddenly he remembered last night's events. He remembers being wheeled into the emergency room then nothing

He turned to his side and was surprised with what he saw, mikan was slumped on the bed whole body relaxed in sleep, she was still wearing her nightgown, and so natsume was sure that she hadn't left since last night. Than he noticed cotton on her arm, which means that she got an injection last night…_but why? And what? _Natsume thought as he stroked her hair gently

"Natsume?" mikan said gently as she slowly opened her eyes

"Polka" natsume said as he withdrew his hand on her hair

"Oh good! You're awake! How are you?" mikan asked as she sat up straight and looked at him

"I should ask you the same question" natsume said, maintaing a stoic expression "what is that?" as he pointed at the cotton on mikan's arm

"Uhm... you see. It's because..." mikan stammered nervously as she looked down and played with her fingers

"She donated blood for you Hyuuga, so I expected you to be grateful to her, but I guess I overestimated you" Subaru suddenly said as he entered natsume's hospital room

"What do you mean?" natsume asked, still poker-faced as he followed Subaru's actions with his eyes as he examined natsume's condition

"you lost a lot of blood last night, so you needed a blood transfusion, or else you would die, lucky for you miss sakura here offered to be your blood donor, she pleaded to me to keep it a secret from you, but seeing how you show your thanks to her I just couldn't help myself" Subaru said as he finished his examination on natsume and left

END FLASHBACK

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

Natsume snapped out of his reverie when mikan stirred in her sleep beside him

He twirled a stand of her hair around his finger and then tucked it under her ear, then her stroked her cheek gently and marveled at how smooth and soft her skin was. Suddenly her eyes softly fluttered open

"Natsume is something wrong?" mikan asked as she looked at him with her big brown eyes

"No…nothing's wrong" natsume said as he stroked her cheek gently

"Are you sure?" mikan asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, so go back to sleep" natsume insisted

"Ok" mikan said as she snuggled closer to natsume and went back to sleep

_I'll never get tired of her, everything she does just amazes me, there are time that I would think that I have her completely figured out, then she does something unpredictable, I would gladly give the world to her, and I can totally see myself waking up and seeing those beautiful, captivating, brown eyes._ Natsume thought fondly as he looked at mikan who was sleeping in his arms

I wanna be there for you

Sharing in everything you do

He stared at mikan, sighed and said "what am I gonna do with you?"

He remembered the moments that they spent together since they were kids, some were happy, some were sad, some were scary and some were just plainly disturbing, they've been for each other through all the ups and downs, their friends may come and go but in the end it's always the two of them who are stuck together.

"I remember her first kiss…" natsume said as he chucked to himself

"You should, you stole it pervert" mikan suddenly said as she woke up

"What are you doing awake polka-dots?" Natsume looked at her with surprise

"How could I sleep with you talking to yourself?" mikan said as she turned to face him

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was thinking out loud" natsume defended "and I didn't steal your first kiss"

"Oh yeah? Then what did you do then?" mikan said challenging him

"I simply took what was rightfully mine" natsume said with a smug smirk on his face

"oh yeah baka, before I forget, you're having dinner with me later' natsume said as if it was an unspoken fact

"But I'm having dinner with Hotaru" mikan whined at him

"then cancel' natsume said as if that was so simple

"I can't cancel on Hotaru-chan natsume!!!' mikan exclaimed at him

"Ok then. I'll cancel for you" natsume said as he sat up and took mikan's phone then dialed hotaru's number

"Natsume don't!!!" mikan shouted as she tried to grab her phone back from natsume

"Shut up baka! It's ringing!" natsume said as he moved away from mikan

"Oi baka what do you want? I'm busy" Hotaru said as she answered the phone

"Oi imai, mikan's not having dinner with you later' natsume said

"What the hell are you doing with mikan's phone Hyuuga" Hotaru said

"None of your business' natsume said as finished the call and placed the phone on the table

"Natsume what did you just do?!?" mikan exclaimed at him and looked at him with her big brown eyes

"I just canceled your dinner with Hotaru" natsume said as he shrugged and leaned back against the pillows

"Hmp" mikan said grumpily as she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Anyways, what are we gonna do later?" mikan said as she returned to her usual mood

" asking so much questions polka" natsume said as he closed his eyes

"I have a name you know! And besides I'm not even wearing polka-dotted underwear today!" mikan retorted

"'oh, right, forgive me, I didn't realize…butterflies" natsume said with sarcasm

"Hmp! I'm going to my room!" mi8kan said as she stood up and headed for the door and closed it loudly

A few seconds later a loud 'thud" was heard from mikan's room, which was beside natsume's, which signaled that mikan was already in her room

And with the knowledge that mikan was safe in her own room, natsume fell asleep

* * *

Natsume woke up from his nap, he looked around the room, and he didn't know what time it was because the room was still dark. He turned on his side and looked at the clock on his table

"Oh crap!! It's almost time to pick up polka-dots!" natsume said as he stood up and ram towards the shower

MIKAN'S ROOM

Mikan had just finished her shower and was now standing in front of her closet, clad in only her underwear and a towel wrapped around her slim figure; she was staring at her clothes, trying to decide on what to wear

"Hmmm…what should a wear?" mikan said as she tapped her chin and continued o staring at her clothes

"Natsume didn't even give me clue on what where we would be going and what I should wear" mikan whined to herself as she sighed in hopeless defeat

Natsume on the other hand had no troubles picking out an outfit; he was wearing dark denim jeans, a pair of black canvas converse shoes, a black and red shirt and a chain around his neck to complete his bad boy look. The4n he picked up his phone and dialed her number

"Moshi moshi, mikan sakura here!" mikan said when she answered the phone after 3 rings

"Oi baka, it's me" natsume said

"Hey natsume! What am I supposed to wear?!? I want answers form you!" mikan demanded

"Prepare a picnic dinner for two" natsume simply said as if mikan wasn't demanding an answer form him then hung up

"Ugh! That natsume is such a jerk!" mikan said as she placed the phone down and went to her closet "here goes nothing…"

NATSUME'S ROOM

Knowing that his girlfriend would take an abnormally long time to get dressed, he lounged on his sofa for a while and waited for at least thirty minutes before heading towards mikan's room

When he was in front of her door, he considered barging in, but then she still might be in her underwear, and then she would shout at him which would result to severe damage on his eardrums; so he knocked instead.

"Come in, it's open" mikan's muffled voice said from inside

Natsume steeped into mikan's room and was greeted by a huge mess; clothes of different styles, from skirts, to pants, to tank tops to gowns were littered on the floor. Shoes were found in every corner of the room, and matching pieces of underwear of all colors and patterns were hanged on almost any available space. It was so messy that if you put a picture of the current condition of mikan's room beside a picture of a town devastated by an earthquake, you wouldn't know the difference.

"Oi polka, where are you?" natsume called out to her

"In here" said mikan, her voice coming from the kitchen

Natsume walked into the kitchen and found mikan digging food out from her fridge and placing them in little plastic containers

Natsume picked up a plastic container containing a green jelly-like substance which looks like mold had already settled on it

"Oi. Polka-dots, are you sure these are edible? Natsume asked while turning the container on his hands

"Uhm I think so, it must be new cause I don't recall having jelly in here" mikan said

"I don't think we should bring this, maybe next time, you could leave it for imai or something" natsume said with an evil smirk on his face

"I'm sure Hotaru would love it" mikan said as she packed the last of the food into the picnic basket and smiled; obviously she hadn't seen the expression that natsume was wearing a few minutes ago

She was wearing a gray t shirt that outlined her smooth curves with intricate swirl and flower patterns, black ¾ pants and gray and pink hi-cut chuck tailors

* * *

When they got to natsume's secret location they stopped. Mikan was in a blindfold and natsume was leading her

"Are we there yet?" mikan asked. She had been blindfolded for a ling time now, and she was getting anxious

"Yeah, we are" natsume finally said as he let go of mikan's hand

Mikan removed the blindfold over her eyes and stared in awe of what was in front of her

They were in a secluded meadow lined with thick trees around it, giving them all the privacy that they needed, there was a huge lake, that sparked under the full moon and the stars were shining brightly form the sky

Mikan was speechless; she dropped the picnic basket and turned around to face natsume

Natsume stepped forward towards her and held her close to him

"Do you like it polka?" natsume softly asked

"I love it natsume, it's beautiful, thank you for bringing me here" mikan said with a soft smile on her lips

I wanna grow old with you

Natsume then released her waist form his embrace and stepped back; mikan looked at him with questioning eyes

He breathed in deeply then knelt in front of her

"Mikan sakura, you will marry me" natsume said

"Eh?" mikan said with a confused look on her face "you know most guys would turn that into a question"

"I'm not like most guys" natsume said "well are you marrying me or not?"

"Of course I'll marry you!" mikan said as she knelt to his level and kissed him tenderly

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. AGAIN. SORRY IF IT SUCKS.**


End file.
